gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OneManCrimeWave
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Ray Boccino page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 20:19, December 17, 2011 Script Hi Lamon. Just letting you know that I put a delete template on the Chatterbox Script article you made. Unfortunately we're not allowed to write script articles anymore due to copyright reasons, but if you find any more could you please put the delete template on them, and if you find any mission scripts within the mission article could you please help me to delete them. Thanks. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 20:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeah, all right, but only for as few days. On another note, please follow our Image Policy. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:26, January 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sorry, Painkill, but I don't understand what you want to do with the missions pages. What do you mean by making them more "realistic"? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, I'll help you in my free time ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:04, January 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:GTA5 trailer Cool, man! I'm gonna download them ^^ -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:32, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Images If you want to upload images, you must follow the image policy, both in the image's name and licence. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Georgia You live in Georgia right? Cloudkit01 (talk) 03:34, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I live in Georgia too. Cloudkit01 (talk) 04:24, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I live in Suwanee, you should look at my profile that says "I live in". Cloudkit01 (talk) 13:22, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Painkill, I see I've already told you once, soI'll tell you one more time: if youwant to upload images, you have to follow our image policy; it's not hard tounderstand or follow this policy. Thanks in advance, ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:54, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing up the page Fresh Meat. I had no time for it and it's very greatful of you. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 13:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Michael When is it said that Amanda was a hooker; that Michael had a prostitution racket; and that he smuggled drugs? Tom Talk 00:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :It wasn't that I didn't believe you, I was just curious. I went through the story pretty fast so I've missed a few things. Tom Talk 00:45, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Images Try to removed the black frame from images before uploading them. Also, why did you change Luis' infobox image to a worse image? Don't use those kind of screenshots as infobox images, they're too wide and have the GTA wordmark in the corner. Tom Talk 08:53, October 3, 2013 (UTC)